My first fanfic :)
by merderola
Summary: MerDer, Zola and McBaby a week after 9x18. This is my first fic,so it's very short. I hope you enjoy it and review please! I need to know your opinion wether I should keep writing or not. Thank you in advance.


**This is my first fanfiction and I just wrote it! I hope you like it and I'm sorry about the mistakes I made; I'm brazilian. **

**This is about MerDer and Zola, a week after the 9x18 episode. Like I said, this is my first fanfiction so I wrote very little, just so you can tell me what you think: should I go on with this or simply stop? It means a lot to me! Please review and comment :)**

Meredith had just come home when she found Derek playing with Zola. She spent the whole night taking care of a sick baby with Alex, but didn't get a chance to see her own. So as soon as Meredith got home, she held her baby tight and kissed her husband.

- Hey, how was your day? - Derek asked, a rhetorical question. He didn't care. All that matters is that she's there now, and so is their baby. They would finally spend some family moments together.

- It was fine, nothing new came up today. You know, same mess as usual. How was your day, had much fun with Zozo?

He looked at his baby and smiled. He did have much fun with her. The more she grows, the cuter she gets! They spent the day watching Elmo - which clearly wasn't as fun for him as it was for her. Derek quickly looked back at Meredith, thinking what he would say.

- Watching Elmo all day. As usual, too. - He said, with a small laugh. - How's the baby today? Kicking much?

- A lot. You know today I could barely finish my surgery with Alex? I had to stop for a while, because apparently he needed to take some rest. Other than that, we're good.

- Well, at least it wasn't that bad today. Although it tends to get worse, you know that, right? - He teased her, with an evil smile that turned into a laugh.

- I know that! It's like a karma, really! This whole being a mom thing was easier with Zola. With her I didn't have to stop in the middle of surgeries to throw up or get some rest... - Meredith said, before Derek interrupeted her.

- Well, think about it this way: with this baby we got the fun part before we knew it. Making him was a hell lot more fun than adopting Zola. Too much protocol. - Derek said as he opened a bottle of wine and filled in one glass for himself.

- I know, right? Oh well, I guess we can't really compare. It was a silly thing I said, anyway. I'm sorry. - Meredith said, feeling tempt to drink that glass of wine Derek handed to the table.

But she knew, better than anyone, that it was much more important for her baby boy if she could drink water or anything but alcohol. No matter how much - even just a little bit - she knew she couldn't take any risks on losing another baby.

Derek noticed her temptation and immediately felt sorry.

- Hm, is this tempting you? I'm sorry, you know, I didn't really think- I guess I forgot. Let's just drink some ginger ale. - He said as he put the glass of wine into the sink and the bottle in the kitchen.

- Derek, I don't mind if you drink it. It's been a while since I haven't been drinking and I'm not an alcoholic either! It's okay for you to drink wine and me and Zola can drink an orange juice instead, right, Zozo? - She said when kissing her child on the forehead.

- Well, I can join you two with the orange juice. - He said when she gave him a look of anger. She didn't want him to stop doing things because she couldn't do them! Meredith didn't need that kind of compassion. Or pity.

- Derek, stop! It's not like I'm in pain or anything. Go drink your wine.

- Fine. - He went over the kitchen looking for his bottle of argentinian wine and filled the same glass again. - I think Zola's sleeping.

- No wonder why, it's passed 10 pm. - Meredith siad, looking at her watch. - It's okay, let me put her to sleep in her room.

She did as she told and got back to the couch with Derek and her baby boy. He held his arm around her neck and started a conversation:

- Should we start thinking about baby names?

- I think it's still kind of early for that.

- Early? Meredith, we saw the baby a week ago. We saw him, and he's healthy, not dead, and actually exists. Why do you want to postpone this? - Derek said, a little angry with her pessimism. He didn't want it to get to him.

- Well, Derek, I don't know! I just don't feel in the mood for baby names right now. I'm sorry. - She said, raising her voice a little bit in the end.

- It's okay. I guess you're a little upset, that's all. The baby kicked a lot today and didn't let you finish your surgery. - He said, assuring her everything was okay. - But I promise you, when all this kicking and pain thing is gone, it's going to be totally worth the price you paid.

- I know. - Meredith said and smiled at him, and then kissed him.

He was always around, making promises and always keeping them, making her feel better whenever she wanted to complain about something. Whenever she needed him. After spending so many years with him, she could not deny that he actually _was _her knight in shining whatever. That baby boy could not have a better father.

As the night passed by, they kept on kissing and before going to bed, the subject of baby names came up again.

- I was thinking maybe Derek Jr. - Meredith said, teasing him.

- Come on Meredith, that is just clichè and weird. - He laughed, just thinking about the idea.

- Oh my God! What if he doesn't have perfect hair? - Meredith teased again. Altough she was sort of worried about that, actually.

- Well, that would be a problem. - Derek laughed, as he lied down in bed and turned the lights off. Tomorrow was going to be another day and they could talk more about baby names. But right now all he wanted to do was spend the rest of the night cuddling with his wife and dreaming about the little boy that was about to come to life.


End file.
